modernfamilyfandomcom-20200222-history
Pilot
Jay Pritchett recently married Gloria Delgado. Now, Jay is trying hard to keep up with his much younger and hotter Colombian wife, along with her passionate preteen son, Manny Delgado. Claire Dunphy is having a hard time raising her own family: her husband Phil is great, except that he thinks he's "down" with their three kids, much to all their embarrassment. Meanwhile, Mitchell Pritchett and his enthusiastic partner Cameron Tucker have just made a major life change by adopting a Vietnamese baby named Lily. Synopsis Phil and Claire are at their home with their three children, Haley, Alex, and Luke. Claire and Phil shout up the stairs to the children. When Haley emerges, Claire tells her that her skirt is too short but Phil allows her to wear it. Meanwhile, Luke get his head stuck in the banister. In interviews, Claire says that if she can prevent her children from making the same mistakes she did when she was growing up, she has "done our job". Gloria Pritchett and her husband, Jay, are watching Gloria's son Manny play soccer. Gloria is overenthusiastic, shouting encouragement to her son and arguing with another parent. Jay asks her to take it down a notch. Gloria and Jay are then interviewed, where Gloria discusses the differences between their backgrounds: she comes from a small village in Colombia which is "number one for murders", while he comes from the city and owns a big business. Back on the pitch, Manny lets the other team score a goal when he is distracted by a beautiful sixteen-year old girl riding by on a bicycle, much to the team's dismay and the dismay of one of the parents, who Gloria threatens to 'take her out'. Gloria speaks to the father of one of the other players, who assumes that Jay is her dad. The scene shifts to Mitchell and Cameron, a gay couple, who are on a plane returning from Vietnam having adopted a baby, Lily. The other passengers admire Lily, with one man commenting, "You and your wife must be thrilled". When Cameron walks on board and sits down beside Mitchell, an uneasy silence develops. In an interview the characters say that they have been together for five years. Back on the plane, Mitchell threatens to make a speech and does so when a woman says "look at that baby with those cream puffs", which he believes is a reference to he and Cameron. In fact, she is referring to the cream puffs Lily is eating. Cameron apologizes by offering to pay for headsets for all the passengers. Back at the Dunphy residence, Phil frees Luke and his head from the banister and Haley is informing her parents that she has invited Dylan, a senior boy from her high school, over and tells them to try not to embarrass her. In an interview, Phil tells the camera crew that he is the 'cool dad' because he texts and knows all the lingo and dances to High School Musical. He proceeds to show the kids the dances. Alex and Luke were outside playing when Luke shoots her with a BB gun. Claire reminds Phil that she warned him that this would happen and instructs Phil to follow through with the agreement: that Phil shoots Luke. Back at the soccer game, Manny informs Gloria that he's quitting soccer and wants to go to the mall and tell the sixteen year old, Brenda, that he loves her. In an interview, Gloria tells that Manny is more like his father; very passionate. She says that all they did was "fight and make love". This is news to Jay. Cameron and Mitchell are arriving home, and Mitchell is worried that there is something wrong with Lily because she hasn't slept. In an interview, Cameron talks on how he gained weight during the adoption process. Cameron then shows Mitchell the surprise he has in Lily's nursery. Mitchell is worried that his family won't accept Lily. Cameron then proceeds to invite them all over. Dylan arrives at the Dunphy household. Claire instructs Phil to "scare him". In an interview, Phil says that it's 'eye communication' that will scare Dylan. Phil hurts his back in the process and Dylan is forced to carry Phil to the couch. At the mall, Jay tries to bribe Manny not to confess his love for Brenda, but Manny does it anyway. Meanwhile, Manny reads a poem for the sixteen-year old and is crushed when she says she has a boyfriend. Jay is mistaken for a mall walker so he decides to buy some "hip" new clothes. Haley brings her boyfriend upstairs while Alex helps Claire cook, however Alex's constant jokes and comments about how "awesome" it would be to see Haley pregnant cause Claire to rush upstairs and break the two up. Haley goes downstairs to complain to Phil, who is preparing to shoot Luke. Phil accidentally shoots Luke, Dylan, and then himself. An in interview, Mitchell explains how his dad isn't fully comfortable with him being gay even after 5 years. The last scene is at Mitchell and Cameron's house where Lily is going to be introduced to the rest of the family. We learn that all three families are related. Before Lily is introduced, Jay, who's unsure if they're ready for fatherhood, says that Mitchell and Cameron should get a dog if they're bored. Cameron enters, holding Lily aloft before the family while "Circle of Life" from The Lion King plays. The entire family, including Jay, fawns over her. Guest Starring *Reid Ewing as Dylan *Matt Corboy as Josh *Hayley Erin as Brenda Feldman *Marcus Brown as Security Guard *Jenica Bergere as Soccer Mom *Lilian Adams as Passenger #1 *Duane R. Shepard, Sr. as Passenger #2 *Heather Lee as Passenger #3 Trivia *The pilot script was originally titled My American Family. *Julie Bowen was 8 and a half months pregnant with twins and she is visibly pregnant in this episode. Her stomach is hidden by various things such as laundry or cereal boxes but can be seen briefly when she is first seen calling the kids downstairs for breakfast. Differences Greek adaptation *In the original version, Mitchell and Cameron adopt Lily from Vietnam, but in the Greek version, Dimitris and Labros adopt Lily from London, United Kingdom, thus portraying her as a British girl rather than a Vietnamese girl. *In the original version, Brenda Feldman whom Manny is in love with is 16 years old. In the Greek version, her counterpart whom Diego is in love with is 20 years old. *In the original version, Phil is dancing to a song from High School Musical in front of his kids and they look completely uninterested and bored. In the Greek version, Philippos dances to the song "Gagnam Style" and his children are actually amused and even laugh happily. *In the original version, Dylan is portrayed being 2 years older than Haley while Dylan's counterpart, Petros is a male who is 19 and a half years old and has repeated third year of high school (General Lyceum) three times and 3 years older than Haley's counterpart, Danai. *In the original version, Phil's shootings take place outside in the backyard. In the Greek version, they take place inside the house in Panos's bedroom. *In the original version, Phil accidentally shoots Luke in the wrist, Dylan in the neck and himself in his crotch. In the Greek version, this is all different: Philippos accidentally shoots Panos in the hip, Petros in the crotch and himself on the top of his right leg. Iranian adaptation *Mohsen (Phil) does not accidentally shoot himself, but instead accidentally shoots Amir. *In the Iranian version, oldest Dunphy daughter, Haley has gone AWOL and is instead replaced by a teenage boy, Amir. Due to this change, Haley's boyfriend, Dylan is replaced by a boy, Anoush who is a close friend of Amir. This change is because in Iran, friendships between opposite sexes, even for children, aren’t allowed. This is why in the original series, Claire goes to check on Haley and Dylan if they're not doing anything stupid (as well as lying that she was dropping off some laundry) since Alex made her feel insecure that Haley would get pregnant, and instead in the Iranian version, Leila instead enters Amir's room entered the room in the guise of providing refreshments and this is also the reason why the Iranian version featured Amir and his male friend, Anoush in his room. Cultural References Original version *When everyone on the plane change their behavior when they realize that Lily was adopted by two men, Mitchell says: "...suddenly it’s all "Oooh, SkyMall, I gotta buy a motorised tie rack"" referring to SkyMall, the specialty publishing firm that's headquartered in Phoenix, Arizona. *Phil frees Luke from the banister and tells him "Be free, Excalibur", referring to the sword of King Arthur. *Phil mentions texting abbreviations like LOL, OMG and WTF, for which gives the explanation "Why the face?". *Phil says that he knows all the dances from High School Musical, referring to the homonymous movies series trilogy. *Claire gets into Haley's room while she is with Dylan to check on them and she mentions that they are watching Falcon Crest, referring to the soap opera that aired on CBS. *Cameron presents Lily to the family with the "Circle of Life" from the animated movie The Lion King playing in the background and he is reenacting the scene from the movie. Greek version *Philippos dances to the song "Gagnam Style" in front of his children, saying he did 3 months of practice to dance it. *The song "Circle of Life" from The Lion King is also played when Labros brings Lily to introduce her to the family. Gallery 1x01-Pilot1.jpg 1x01-Pilot.jpg 1x01-Pilot2.jpg 1x01-Pilot3.jpg 1x01-Pilot4.jpg 1x01-Pilot5.jpg 1x01-Pilot6.jpg 1x01-Pilot7.jpg 1x01-Pilot8.jpg 1x01-Pilot9.jpg Category:Episodes Category:Season 1 Category:Season Premieres